


Wasn't Supposed To Happen

by Saucy_Kitten



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe Decker Finds Out, Hurt Chloe Decker, Hurt Lucifer, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucy_Kitten/pseuds/Saucy_Kitten
Summary: 3x24, Lucifer wasn't as strong as he thought. Chloe is left heartbroken. Pierce lives and flees the country.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 11
Kudos: 49





	1. Tell Me You'll Be Okay.

"Finish it..!" Pierce yelled as he held where he had been shot.

Fear and anguish traveled through Lucifer's body as his wings unfurled in a matter of seconds, milliseconds. As shots began firing, his wings wrapped around the detective. He held her close to his chest. Chloe was stunned, nearly unconscious and unaware of what was happening. Lucifer's wings shielded any bullets from harming her, but he was in excruciating pain. Tears pooled in his eyes as he gritted his teeth. Internally begging, praying to his father.. that the two would make it out safely. Oh how he internally pleaded. He pleaded to any, to all, of his siblings aswell. 

The shots stopped, and Lucifer took the opportunity to fly up onto the roof of the building with Chloe still buried into his chest with the little strength he had. He nearly tripped over as he landed harshly. His wings shuddered and the amount of pain was.. unbearable. Something he'd never felt before.. He attempted to hide his wings, but oh.. _god.._ it hurt too much. He couldn't. He breathed shakily, as more blood spilt. Slowly, slowly, slowy.. but surely...

But that wasn't his issue right now, he decided. Chloe was more important. "Detective..." he whimpered softly, almost instantly forgetting the state /he/ was in. He brought his hand up to touch where she'd been shot. Chloe shifted uncomfortably and slowly opened her eyes to look up at him. 

Before he could open his mouth to speak, she had already saw it. The bloody, sticky wings...

She practically screamed and backed out of his arms, a panicked look on her face. Her hand placed over her mouth, she gasped. "L- Lucifer..! It's-- I" she couldn't bring herself to form a sentence.

It was all true... everything he'd ever said to her. About him. The devil.. not only that but he was fucking bleeding out and drenched in blood right now.

Lucifer reached out to her, to try and take her hand "Detective--..."

"Lucifer we need to get you to a hospital... now." She mustered out, her voice filled with terror and concern.

She went to pull out her phone from her pocket, quickly dialing Mazkeen's number. She explained that Lucifer was seriously injured, and told them to get help.

Lucifer shook his head. 

"Detective no... they won't be able to help.." it almost looked as if he was admitting defeat. Seeing as the light from his eyes was nearly gone, and his whole body trembled. His face going pale. 

She hung up midsentence.

"I-- Fuck!!" She yelled. She proceeded to drop the phone and hold Lucifer. "Tell me you'll be okay. You're going to be okay!! Right? Maze is coming.. with help. And-- and amenadiel and the paramedics will be here! It's going to be okay."

Lucifer appreciated her efforts. He gave her a small smile, but shook his head again. "We both know they won't make it in time.. I'm sorry. Chl-." He inhaled sharply, and had to gasp for air. "Chloe--. I-- I'm sorry.." 

"Why are you sorry? Lucifer stop spewing nonsense. Please...!"

"I'm sorry for.. everything. For being obnoxious, for... being in your way all the time... I'm sorry I won't be here after this.. I--.." He pressed his hand against her cheek "I love you, and that will never... change..." 

* * *

That's how it should've ended. That's how Chloe wished for it to end. It didn't end that way though. He died before he could say any of those things. While she was still unconscious in his arms. It was truly heartbreaking whenever she arose, only to find him dead... Even though it happened little over a month or two ago, she still can't get it out of her head.. the imagery of her and him laying in his feathers and cold blood.. It was so difficult for the detective to cope. 

She refused a new work partner, and barely ever slept. Trixie had to stay at Dan's house for a while, as Chloe just wasn't stable at the moment. 

Mazikeen had explained to her how he was possibly in hell, having the time of his life torturing people, but that wasnt comforting whatsoever.

She didn't get to say goodbye, she might not ever see him again. How was she supposed to cope..?

She sent so many messages in the form of prayers to him, and hoped he received them. But he never answered back. She overworked herself so that she could try and forget.. To distract herself from not being able to see or hear him anymore. She had so many words to say; so much love to give him, but he couldn't give it back to her.

Some nights, she stood on Lucifer's balcony. The stars and universe watched her for hours, days.. watched her pray for him to come home. She'd sob and scream. Knowing that this was partially her fault. She knew how much he loved Earth, and with how many times people said he was madly in love with her... fuck. It was too much. 


	2. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little inside look at Lucifer's hell loop. Chloe is still just struggling and in denial.

_in hell..._

Lucifer awoke in the middle of his penthouse, just standing there. He was... confused. To say the least. He was _just_ on the roof of a building to save Chloe. And now he was-- Oh fuck, where was he? 

His heart sank... as he realized what happened. Where he was.

Hell. 

"No no no no..." He began pacing around before the ground seemed to dissolve before him, and all of his surroundings. He was suddenly in the same place where he protected chloe moments earlier. He looked down, and he was holding her. Not the real her but... it felt real. Shots were fired, his wings involuntarily wrapped around the two. And the pain started... 

When the bullets stopped, it went silent. 

Lucifer wanted to escape, he went to stand up-- but Chloe looked up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I miss you Lucifer... please.. come back. Unless this is.. fake. Am I just imagining all this? You're not actually dead? Right??? Is it all in my head? Where are you? Why am I even doing this.."

Lucifer didn't know what she said was coming directly from the detective. And thought it was a figment of his imagination. But that was enough to tug on his heart strings. Enough to hold him down so that the hell loop could continue. 

It repeated. Over... over.. and over again.

The last time, right before his wings unfurled, the world dissolved around him once more. He was no longer hugging Chloe, but instead, his hell loop traced back to the nightmare. The one where she saw his wings and fell off the balcony. His heart felt absolutely crushed... as he screamed and tried chasing after her.. his wings didnt allow it. He felt like he was being dragged or pulled back 

And he was. Everything dissolved. Suddenly, Michael and him were fighting. The rebellion. Michael pulled him, and they stumbled mid air. The poor fallen angel turned and grabbed onto Michael's right wing-- clawing at it desperately. He broke his twin's wing, and the two stumbled down into the pits of hell... when Lucifer landed everything went black for a moment.

He opened his eyes, and was taken to when he had been killed for the first time by malcom. When he was shaking and shuddering.. begging Dad to let chloe live.. 

This was all so painful. Going through the traumatic events in his life... He was in so much pain. He wanted, begged for it to end. This didn't have an end, quickly he was taken to another, and another, and another event. From the tiniest of his regrets, to his deepest fears.

* * *

_On Earth.._

_The image of Chloe seeing Lucifer dead played over and over. He looked at peace... but she backed away and screamed in horror "LUCI-- LUCIFER NO-", before throwing herself onto him. It felt like hell.. like a never ending hell loop. The sense of grief, emptiness. Her loud sobs were nothing..._

.

She jerked herself awake, her chest raising as she breathed rapidly. Tears wet the pillow, and the sun slowly crept in through the blinds. She quickly sat up, so quickly that she fell back- a blinding pain shooting through her head. She threw the tear-soaked pillow across the room and made a displeased sound.

The poor woman looked at the alarm clock beside her. It was only 5:55 am. Fucking angel numbers. She'd constantly been seeing 5:55 and 6:66, but didn't know wether to consider it a sign or what. It was making her healing process even more difficult.

She threw the clock aswell, before sitting up. She sniffled and wiped away her tears. With a sigh, Chloe opened the water bottle she had on the nightstand and drank half of it. She shut her eyes and set the bottle down.

Surely this was all just a dream. It had to be. That's it. A bad dream... lucid dreaming maybe? There was... no way in hell Lucifer was dead. No way in hell Charlotte is dead. No way Pierce is a murderer. Chloe denied it. She's either psycho, and is imagining everything.., or it's just a dream. ...Right?? She was right? Surely.

The detective opened her eyes and sniffled again. Standing up, she looked at her bed and considered staying home. But went against that.. She needed to work, overwork herself. That's the only way she'd ever be able to cope. Staying in bed all day isn't an option she told herself. 

She made her bed before stepping into the bathroom. Chloe got undressed and stepped into the shower. She turned on the water, and set it to her desired temperature. Not too cold, not too hot. No.. that's not what she needed now. She turned the heat off. Ice cold. That seemed better. She was sweaty, sticky, and gross. The cold seemed more refreshing. With that, she proceeded to lather herself in soap, shampoo, and conditioner. Then rinsed it all off minutes later. She turned off the water and wrapped herself in a towel, then left the bathroom, went to her closet, and chose something simple to wear. Once she was dressed, she put on light amounts of makeup, just something natural. 

* * *

_some hours later._

She sat at her workspace, trying to go through case files. She couldnt help but stare down at the ring on her finger. Lucifer's ring. She kept it, y'know-- just to have something.. She wasn't able to take her gaze off it for long. 

_'I miss you Lucifer... please.. come back. Unless this is.. fake. Am I just imagining all this? You're not actually dead? Right??? Is it all in my head? Where are you? Why am I even doing this..'_

And no response came after that. Was this 'prayer' thing even real? Or what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this was a pain. It's a struggle to make this make sense.

**Author's Note:**

> this took me about 2 hours, but like-- I'm already working on the next chapter as I speak. Next chapter is gonna go into depth about Lucifer's hell loop. But I'm open for suggestions on how I should approach the upcoming chapters/plotline!!


End file.
